


【瑜昉】M.E.L.O.N（一发完）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】M.E.L.O.N（一发完）

M.E.L.O.N

已是深夜，风把窗帘吹得微微作响。

书房里，尹昉停下敲打键盘的指尖，无奈开口，“你在这里我没法集中精神。”这已经是比较柔和的语气了。

自从得知怀孕那刻起，黄景瑜简直像换了个人，对尹昉的关心，不如说是管制，达到了事无巨细甚至变态的程度。像一颗甩不掉的牛皮糖，着实刷新了尹昉对他的认知。毕竟六岁的年龄差放在那里，他也实在不理解如今年轻人急着要当爹的心态。

前三个月的危险期，黄景瑜尤其卖力，不但家事做得漂亮，尹昉的工作他也明目张胆地插手，事实上的确帮了尹昉不少忙，但次数一多就会让人生烦，有时候做得多错得多，反而增加尹昉的工作量。忍无可忍之后，尹昉故意用着警告的语气严肃表态，“你不用那么努力我也不会对他怎么样。”指的当然是肚子里的孩子。

他以为黄景瑜会安分点，没想到隔天就把空闲的那间卧室整理成了婴儿房。也不知道布满小花的粉红色墙纸和吊着纱幔的复古小床是怎么一步到位的，眼前活脱脱一幅欧式公主房的画面让尹昉只能汗颜地摸着肚子问，“万一生个儿子怎么办。”  
“我有直觉，一定是个女儿。”  
“你哪来的自信。”  
黄景瑜撇撇嘴，抱着他黏糊地撒娇，“没事，要真是个儿子，你就再给我生个女儿呗。”  
尹昉简直被他恼到没脾气，“黄景瑜，你他妈——”  
他本来想骂你是猪脑你是智障吗。但忍了忍，不知为何眼睛有点发酸，嗓子也闷闷的，“你能不能正常点。”说完还莫名感到委屈。

他还记得在医院得知结果那天，黄景瑜盯着他欣喜到发亮的眼神，几乎恨不得当众将他亲亲抱抱举高高，要不是尹昉多次安抚，只怕一路爆炸开来的信息素能让周围公里之内拥着omega情侣的alpha都找过来干上一架。

尹昉没法跟他共情，颠覆至今为止的坚持怀上的孩子，和面对毫无准备的孕期，这两件事只让他感到头皮发麻。而黄景瑜这幅雀跃的样子，无形中更增加了他的压力。  
家庭成员的增加不是单纯的数字累加，而是至今为止双方感情维度的膨胀和延续，需要交融得更多，渗透得更深。尹昉倒不是还在为生不生的问题过度矫情，怀孕就是一种默许，他纯粹只是担忧，怕自己做得不够好。即使乐于接受现状，也不代表他会抛弃思虑。

“你答应我不准超过十二点的。”黄景瑜振振有词，伸手就要去摘尹昉鼻梁上的眼镜。  
他坐在尹昉旁边守了近一个小时，搬来凳子，叠着腿，支着脑袋，早已对他一幅工作狂的样子感到不满。尹昉偏过脑袋，顺手把鼻梁上的眼镜往上托了托，“别闹，还差一点就完了。”  
黄景瑜不听，侧身罩过来拢紧他的睡袍领子，胳膊穿过他的腋窝要将他抱起。  
“哎等等——”抗议无效，显示屏已经被啪地盖上，尹昉终于压低嗓子呈现不耐烦，“你都没让我保存。”他不是工作狂，但他对工作很投入，尤其不喜欢旁人无端的干扰。  
黄景瑜不管，直接扣起他的脑袋就堵下去，咬开他红嘟嘟的肉唇吻得很急，另一只手顺势绕到后面隔着裕袍揉捏他圆翘的臀，尹昉到了第五个月肚子已经鼓出一小团，平时在家里都是抛开束缚不穿内裤，如今只隔着一层薄薄的裕袍，两块丰腴的屁股肉被黄景瑜左右轮流着兜在掌心里玩弄，布料轻易卡进臀缝里，接着又有手指钻进去抵住肛口一圈揉弄，他呜咽着夹紧双腿，没几下就被揉得春水荡漾，从里面一缕缕湿出来。  
黄景瑜亲得他唇舌发麻了才罢休，分开时津液连着丝从舌尖耷落，又被黄景瑜含住重重吮了几口。  
“干嘛，一言不合就耍流氓啊。”尹昉软着嗓子骂他，脸颊已映出两片酡红，怀孕后敏感的身体禁不住Alpha丝毫的挑逗，更不用说此刻黄景瑜故意放出的信息素，已经让他有点飘然欲仙。节制了五个多月的男人突然搞出这番动静，只是一个吻，就让鼻息滚烫心室灼烧，眼神里赤裸裸地透露出对性交的渴望。  
“发情期是不是快来了？”黄景瑜咬住他的耳朵含糊道，很快将他的耳壳舔湿舔热，尹昉抵着对方胸口的手忍不住揪紧，身体自动因为这句话从深处泌出热液来。他开始泛晕的脑袋掐指一算，的确就在这几天，将迎来孕后第一个发情期。  
“你混蛋——唔嗯。”  
湿着眼眶一幅不甘心的样子，下面那张嘴却在黄景瑜掀开裕袍摸进臀沟里时主动吃进了对方的手指。许久未做，紧致归紧致，被强制引发的情潮却接二连三地刷遍全身，臀缝和腿根也随着黄景瑜加入手指的抽插被溅出来的黏液沾湿。尹昉受不了地咬着唇，沾上水珠的睫毛在瞪向黄景瑜时带着几分嗔怨，尤其是眼皮上那颗痣，多情又勾人，瞪得黄景瑜胸膛起伏，阴茎鼓胀得要从内裤里顶出来。  
前戏从来都不是Omega的追求，他们需要猛力的操干和纵情的交欢。  
尹昉嘴巴里分泌过多的津液已淌到下巴，眉梢眼角正在染上欲色渐浓的潮红，黄景瑜胃袋猛地下沉，多一秒都感觉下腹会窜出火来。

他让尹昉赤裸地侧躺在床上，本想在他背后躺下直接捞起一条腿干进去，但是尹昉护着腹部小心翼翼的模样让他心口一暖，全身脏器软得一塌糊涂。他一边伸手帮他撸前面已经挺立的性器，一边欺身上去吻他的脖颈，吻他笔直漂亮的锁骨，直到窝进他的胸口含住他被孕期刺激得微微肿胀的乳头时，冷不防被尹昉勾起脚尖踢了一下。  
“别弄了，直接进来……”  
他收紧掌心绞弄着床单，被逗弄得十分难耐，皮肉已覆着晶莹一层薄汗，肚子上鼓出一片圆弧，里面盛满温暖的水，再过几个月就能养出嫩嫩的小婴儿。  
黄景瑜知道自己过分了，吐出他被吮弄得红艳的乳头，顺着一开始的打算，将粗长烫热的阴茎滑进黏湿的臀缝里，叉开尹昉的腿，深深地操进去。前戏积累得有点长，这才没顶几下，尹昉竟然就射了，前面泄出几股浊液，穴肉也如饥似渴地咬着他往里面吞。黄景瑜被吸得尾椎酥麻，瞬间挺直了腰杆，但又怕伤到肚子里的宝宝，只能忍住狂抽猛干的冲动，继续就着软嫩的甬道反复地抽插。

这次干得很是持久，黏腻的水声和肉体撞击声响彻耳边，尹昉的视线一晃一晃，颤着舌尖嗯嗯啊啊地叫，被捣弄得很是舒服。最后是黄景瑜拢着他的脑袋扫荡他的舌，在吻得浓烈不可开交时，才抓着他的屁股肉在深处重重操弄了一番。阴茎裹着淋漓的爱液从穴口抽离，失了阻塞将里面刚射满的精液也热乎乎地带出来，藕断丝连的场面很是香艳，黄景瑜虽泄了一次，囊袋却依然沉在那里，就这么盯了会儿，凑过去拍拍尹昉的脸颊哑声道，“宝贝，换个姿势，让你更舒服。”

尹昉含糊不清地嗯了声，在黄景瑜小心翻过他的身子后，配合地抖着臀瓣跪好。黄景瑜将两只膝盖插进了尹昉敞开的股间，然后斜斜地跪座下来，让尹昉整个屁股搭在他并拢的大腿上，扶着重新肿胀起来的阴茎再次滑进水嫩的肉穴里。这个体位对腹中的胎儿不会产生压迫，又可以让尹昉毫不费力地撑着上半身，尽情享受阴茎轻易碾过敏感点的操干。  
黄景瑜动得很克制，翘立的龟头次次撞到能让尹昉尖叫的地方，比方才更甚的温水般绵绵不断的快意让尹昉舒爽不已，眼泪叠起一层水玻璃，载着混沌极致的快感，口中叫得一声浪过一声。  
Omega真正的高潮顷刻而来，在黄景瑜喘着粗气一边从后面揉捏他的乳头，一边抖着胯绵密而快速地抽动下，穴肉阵阵紧缩，激流而出的热液全数浇在了黄景瑜的龟头上。  
尹昉软着腰大口呼吸，整张脸被汗水浸湿，荡漾着情欲纾解后鲜红淋漓的色气。黄景瑜粗硬的性器也在他伴随着潮吹溢出大量热液的穴内来回抽插了数十下后喷射而出。

床单已经凌乱不堪，他们相拥着躺下，气息久久未平。尹昉知道黄景瑜顾及他的身体，并没有尽兴，倒是他最后总是被搞得淫浪贪欢。  
其实又有什么不可理解的，一切担扰和过度反应都是黄景瑜对他的爱护而已。年轻人从一开始就凭着本能勇敢地靠近他，无畏到令他心动，才有了机会结缘成家。

“这个孩子……”他俩面对面躺着，黄景瑜突然摸着他的肚皮说话，“这个孩子，我总觉得你不喜欢她。”  
“嗯？”尹昉瞬间竖起耳朵，不解地眨着眼睛，“为什么这么说。”  
“我不知道……你让我这么觉得。”  
尹昉胸口一闷，深深地吸了口气，又长长地叹出。原来他给予黄景瑜的安全感如此薄弱，竟让他怀疑至此，这让他惊讶的同时，也感到了需要立刻自省的危机。  
“景瑜，不是这样。”尹昉用手掌覆上黄景瑜的脸颊，性爱的余温仍然在发酵，让手中的肌肤显得更加年轻而蓬勃，他认真地直视丈夫的眼睛，发自肺腑地述说，“我爱你，爱我的工作，爱我们彼此保留的自由……将来也会爱我们的孩子。但我不知道，这个家能否承载得住这么多感情，我无法想像……我是说，总有一天它们会在我脑海里打架。”  
尹昉习惯性地拧着眉，考虑接下来的措辞，可黄景瑜迅速打断他，“想那么多干嘛。”一如既往地果断，顺便伸舌舔他的手心和指缝，把他舔痒了想逃开时又捉住他的手腕。  
“尹昉，你当年嘲笑我，不会讲高级情话。”  
被他一本正经的语气略微吓到，尹昉不自在地吸了吸鼻子，“干嘛，记仇啊。”  
“我现在也讲不出。”黄景瑜苦恼地坦白，继而挑着眉毛笑，露出小虎牙，是尹昉最喜欢的开心明朗的笑容，满溢着孩子气。但是他亲吻他的指尖，态度却郑重其事，他说，“但我想跟你保证，现在和将来，无论发生什么事，都不会放弃你。”

不是永远爱你，而是再困难再疲累再坚持不下去的时候，我也不会放弃你。

“这已经是最高级的情话了。”  
尹昉伸手揩了把酸胀的眼角，揽过黄景瑜的脖子，张开嘴让男人湿热的舌头伸进来，滚烫地纠缠在一起。


End file.
